Nora Hildegard
Nora Hildegard era un miembro de los Herejes quien tenía una relación con la también miembro, Mary Louise. Fue vista por primera vez en A Bird in a Gilded Cage, atrapada en el mundo prisión de 1903 con Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Oscar, Beau y Mary Louise. Historia Temprana La historia de Nora no es muy conocida, era un miembro del aquelarre Géminis que dejó el aquelarre por no tener la habilidad de poseer magia propia sino que tenía que absorberla de otros seres u objetos mágicos. Su familia quería matarla, pero Malcolm se aseguró de que no tuvieran éxito. Más tarde conoció a Lillian Salvatore, una vampiro que más tarde la convirtió en una hereje: híbridos medio vampiro, medio bruja. 1903 Nora y los herejes viajaron desde Inglaterra de nuevo a América en un barco. Lily encontró a un amigo (Enzo), quien se estaba muriendo por una enfermedad intratable en la época. Lily se apiadó de él y lo convirtió en un vampiro con la intención de que fuera un nuevo miembro de la familia. Justo antes de que él despertara como vampiro, Lily y los herejes drenaron y mataron a todo el mundo en el barco. En los muelles, fueron confrontados por el aquelarre Géminis y fueron enviados a un mundo prisión, donde fueron maldecidos a revivir ese mismo día, una y otra vez. 1903-2013 Después de pasar muchos años en el mundo prisión, con el tiempo comenzaron a tener problemas para conseguir sangre. Ya habían consumido toda la sangre que habían podido encontrar en las carnicerías, pero como era 1903 y todavía la mayoría de la gente no usaba automóviles, debían desplazarse a pie. Los herejes hacieron un sacrificio y se dejaron desecar para que Lily pudiera sobrevivir. Temporada seis En A Bird in a Gilden Cage, mientras buscaba a su madre, Damon fue al mundo prisión con Elena, Bonnie y el entonces líder del aquelarre Géminis, Kai Parker. Damon y Elena encontraron a Lily y le explicaron cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada allí y lo que había sucedido. Cuando estaban a punto de dejar el mundo prisión, Lily le reveló a su hijo que iba a buscar a los demás, a los herejes. Se aventuran a donde los herejes se habían desecado. Lily intentó utilizar el resto de la sangre para revivirlos pero Damon tomó el frasco en donde ella la guardaba y lo estrelló contra el piso. Justo antes de eso, ella había logrado darle a Malcolm suficiente sangre por lo que más adelante él fue capaz de atacar a Kai (ya que él se quedó atrapado en el mundo prisión) y y alimentarse de él. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai alimentó a los otros herejes, devolviéndolos a la vida y continuó haciéndolo hasta que encontraron una manera de escapar. Mientras Kai está haciendo la cena, los herejes estaban fuera. Kai les avisó de que la cena estaba lista haciendo sonar una campana. Todos ellos emergieron de los árboles y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Kai les informó que ese día se escaparían. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Nora escapó del Mundo Prisión de 1903, pero fue atrapada con sus compañeros herejes en un contenedor (que estaba oculto con magia) hasta la muerte de Kai, luego de la cual apareció el contenedor, lo que hizo posible que Lily los encontrara. No mucho tiempo después, Lily fue a buscarlos llamándolos por sus nombres. Todos ellos estaban vagando alrededor en el contenedor. Lily sintió un gran alivio y corrió hacia ellos y les dio entonces un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Temporada siete En Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, se le vio bebiendo unos sorbos de sangre y protestó porque Lily podía salir al mundo, mientras que ellos estaban atrapados en la casa. Cuando Valerie llegó y les dijo que dos adolescentes la atropellaron con su auto y la dejaron por muerta, Nora y Mary Louise al principio bromearon con ella, pero le dijeron que no llorara, ya que encontrarían venganza. Ella, Mary Louise y Valerie luego los mataron a los dos y los colgaron por los pies. Ella y los otros herejes estaban en la casa cuando Caroline les llevó flores como un regalo de bienvenida y trató de distraerlos para que Matt pudiera activar una bomba de verbena. Nora y Mary Louise no sabían Caroline era una vampiro y la obligaron a que le diera su chaqueta de jean a Nora ya que a esta le había gustado. Cuando trataron de hacerla quedarse, Caroline salió corriendo de la casa con la velocidad de un vampiro y la bomba explotó. Nora y Mary Louise fueron vistas en la ceremonia de graduación de la policía y tanto ellas como Valerie lanzaron un hechizo que hizo que los aspersores se encendieran. Cuando la gente pensaba que sólo era una broma, el agua se prendió con fuego y empezaron a atacar a la gente. Nora y Mary Louise mágicamente le causaron un aneurisma a Caroline y cuando llegó Lily les dijo a todos ellos que se detuvieran y terminara el derramamiento de sangre. Después de la evacuación de Mystic Falls de cualquier ciudadano, Damon mató a Malcolm y Nora le dijo a los demás de no se lo mostraran a Lily ya que se iba a poner muy molesta. Desafortunadamente, Lily apareció y gritó histéricamente por la pérdida de Malcolm y preguntó quién lo había matado. Valerie, Nora y Mary Louise se miraron con miradas furiosas y tenían una idea sobre quién lo había hecho. En Never Let Me Go, Ella y Mary Louise se alimentaron de dos investigadores paranormales aficionados y luego consiguieron un poco de la sangre de Matt. Ella fue vista con un viejo vestido victoriano negro que una vez había llevado al funeral de la reina Victoria y le dijo a Mary Louise que se sentía como una tonta. Después Caroline se rió y ella salió de la habitación, Caroline le sugirió que se pusiera un vestido de su amiga ya que esa era su casa. Nora volvió a la habitación una vez más después de cambiarse de vestido, aceptó el cumplido de Caroline, y luego se fue para el funeral de Malcolm con los demás. Ella asistió a funeral de Malcolm y le dijo a Damon junto con el resto de los herejes por qué él era una figura tan vital para la familia ya que él le salvó la vida y la llevó con Lily. Después del funeral, Nora le dio a Caroline el diario de Stefan. Le dice que lo leyera y luego se marchó, dejando a Caroline sola para que lo leyera. En Age of Innocence, ella no fue vista, pero su risa fue escuchada ya que ella y Mary Louise le jugaron una broma a Caroline. más tarde lily le dijo a nora que eliminara el hechizo que mantenia cautiva a caroline, lo cual ella hizo. En I Carry Your Heart With Me, Nora y Mary Louise fueron a la Universidad Whitmore después de que Damon no se presentara para el canje de rehenes con Oscara cambio de cuerpo de Elena. Damon se encontró con ellas y les dijo que Oscar se había escapado mientras su cuerpo fue ocultado de la vista como decoración de Halloween. Para distraerlas de matar a más estudiantes de Whitmore, Caroline y Stefan distrajeron a Nora y su novia con el Baile del Cielo y el Infierno. Nora se vistió como un ángel, mientras que Mary Louise fue como el Diablo. Mary Louise estaba molesta porque Nora estaba coqueteando y mostrando un ligero interés hacia la camarera. Las chicas se pelearon después de que Mary Louise mató a la camarera y Nora la acusó de aguafiestas, diciéndole que el siglo XXI era más tolerable que el siglo XX. Caroline obligó a Nora a absorber el hechizo de verbena que Valerie le había puesto en la piel mientras Stefan le apuntaba a Mary Louise con una estaca. Después de que ambas chicas se reconciliaron compartieron un baile en la pista de baile vacía. En Live Through This, ella y Mary Louise junto con Beau ayudaron con la misión de Lily para resucitar a Julian con la piedra Fénix, a lo que Valerie estaba totalmente en contra porque ella conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo Valerie fue ignorada por Lily, quien la repudió. Más tarde en la Casa Salvatore fue devuelto a la vida con la piedra Fénix y un hechizo lanzado por Nora, Mary Louise y Beau. En Best Served Cold, Nora ayudó a conseguir que Julian se acostumbrara a los tiempos modernos enseñándole cómo jugar Candy Crush. Después de que él le dijo a Nora que encajaba perfectamente en el siglo XXI, Nora amargamente expresó que Lily no confiaba en ella para tener vía libre. Julian le dijo que iba a hablar con Lily. Después, Nora fue vista hablando con Matt sobre los invitados de la fiesta que se hizo en su casa y cuando Mary Louise hizo una mala broma Nora llevó a Matt a la sala para hablar con los invitados, señalando que ella no estaba ayudando en la situación. Mary Louise estaba preocupada de que Nora estuviera pensando en romper con ella debido a sus comentarios inapropiados y sus dificultades para encajar con la sociedad moderna, hasta que Julian le dio una inyección de confianza y esto llevó a que Mary Louise besara públicamente a Nora, quien se sorprendió y le devolvió el beso a cambio. En Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, ella y Mary Louise brevemente se comprometieron durante su fiesta de aniversario 133. Sin embargo Nora terminó el compromiso cuando Mary Louise se puso del lado de Julian. En Cold as Ice, al ya no estar más con Mary Louise, Nora quería hacer otros tipos de cosas y mantuvo una breve relación amistosa con Bonnie. Nora reveló que estaba interesada en la universidad y que recientemente se había matriculado en Whitmore y ayudó a Bonnie en la recaudación de regalos navideños mostrando una lado compasivo suyo hacia los niños con cáncer. Mary Louise apareció y Nora se negó a reconciliarse con ella. Sin embargo Nora absorbió la magia de Bonnie hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente y mató a Stefan con la espada de la piedra Fénix como venganza por el secuestro de Mary Louise. En Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora se presenta a la fiesta de los bebés de Caroline. ella le da a Bonnie, que la invitó, unos calcetines para los bebés de Caroline. luego Bonnie la invita a tomar una copa. Matt se enfrenta a Bonnie cuando están solos y le pregunta por qué Nora esta alli. Bonnie le dice que ella la invitó y Matt le da muchas razones por las que no se puede confiar en ella. Bonnie le dice que se sentia mal por ella y que es mejor tener a una hereje muy poderosa como amigo que enemigo. Nora, al parecer los ha estado escuchando, aparece y le dice que tal vez deberia irse. Matt está de acuerdo, pero Bonnie le dice que deberia quedarse. Nora dice que si se queda, despues Matt podria decirle algo inadecuado y despues sentirse asustado a decirle otra cosa. luego, Nora utiliza su magia para constraer sus vias respiratorias, pero Bonnie la convence de que se detenga. Nora le dice gracias a Bonnie por haberla invitado y se va. más tarde, Bonnie encuentra a Nora sentada sola, y Bonnie presume diciendo que creia que habia un nuevo comienzo en su amistad. entonces, Nora acusa a Bonnie de enviarle una tarjeta postal con una x pintada en ella. Bonnie, convence a Nora de que no lo hizo, Bonnie le pregunta por qué está tan molesta y Nora le dice que la x es una advertencia de una cazadora, una cazadora de vampiros despiada, que viene por ella. Bonnie le dice que va a hacer lo posible para proteger a sus amigos. luego, Nora le pregunta que debemos hacer. En Postcards from the Edge, Nora y Bonnie utilizan la Espada fénix para hacer un hechizo localizador para encontrar a la cazadora, se dieron cuenta que la cazadora está en Cincinnati, Ohio. Cuando Bonnie le pregunta por qué la cazadora le envió una postal a Nora, Mary Louise afirma que la cazadora, Rayna Cruz, le gusta burlarse de sus víctimas. Mary Louise le muestra a Nora una postal similar a la que ella recibió. Nora le pregunta si Julian recibió una y Mary Louise dice que no, pero que ella dijo que resuelve el problema por el bien de todos. Bonnie le dice la ubicación de Rayna a Mary Louise y Mary Louise le dice a Nora que tienen que ir y matarla. Bonnie luego dice que ella va con ellos. Mary Louise dice que ella y Nora pueden manejarlo, pero Bonnie le dice que quiere proteger a sus amigos y que no se puede confiar en ellos para tomar Rayna a solas. Nora le dice a Mary Louise que confía en Bonnie porque se preocupa por los demás y que Mary Louise sólo se preocupa por el bien de julian. En el camino, Nora va con Bonnie en el asiento delante mientras que mary Louise está en la parte de atras. Mary Louise presume de Nora por comer comida chatarra, pero a Nora no le importa. Bonnie le pregunta cómo Rayna todavía está viva si ella persiguió a Nora en el siglo 19. Nora le dice que Rayna fue creada para ser una cazadora de vampiros por los chamanes que le dieron la espada fénix, una fuerza extraordinaria, y una vida más larga. Nora y Bonnie luego hablan de su clase y se ríen juntas. luego, encuentran Rayna en el Hospital Estatal de Stillwater y Nora obliga a que la enfermera la deje pasar y que ella se hacia cargo. La mujer que se encuentra en la habitación de Rayna resulta ser una anciana que afirma que no sabe nada de Nora y mary louise, y que no sabe nada sobre vampiros. Cuando salen de la habitación, Bonnie dice que ella no puede ser la cazadora y que no pueden matar a la mujer. Nora está de acuerdo y afirma que Rayna probablemente esté allí bajo un nombre diferente. Mary Louise celosa va por su cuenta a mirar dejando a Nora y a Bonnie solas. Bonnie le dice a Nora que vaya a ayudar a Mary louise a mirar y que ella sabe que Nora la ha estado utilizando para poner celosa a Mary Louise , que está trabajando. Nora va tras ella y deja a Bonnie sola con la mujer. Después Enzo salva a Bonnie de ser matada por la anciana, que es Rayna, Bonnie le dice a Nora y Mary Louise lo que pasó y que Rayna es inmune a la magia. Cuando van a la habitación de Rayna, Enzo y el cuerpo de Rayna han desaparecidos. Más tarde, Nora está sentado en un restaurante cuando Mary louise entra. Da las gracias a Nora por su día y le dice que todavía hacen un buen equipo. Nora fríamente le dice que ella debe ser feliz porque Julian está a salvo de Rayna. Cuando Mary louise le pregunta si le gusta Bonnie románticamente, Nora le dice que Bonnie tiene cualidades que a Mary Louise le faltan. Mary Louise se disculpa por la elección de Julian sobre ella y que la ama. Ella espera que Nora la perdonará algún día y se levanta para irse. Nora le dice que todavía hacen un buen equipo y le hace gestos para que se quede. En This Woman's Work, Valerie recluta a Nora, Mary Louise, y Beau para ayudar a Caroline a tener a sus bebés. Juntos, los cuatro herejes dan a Caroline su magia para que los bebés no desvien la magia del vampirismo de Caroline. Sin embargo, la cicatriz de Beau se abre y corren fuera de la habitación. Nora llama a Bonnie y le pregunta si ella permitió qué Rayna Cruz consiguerá la espada. Cuando Bonnie lo niega, Nora le dice sobre la cicatriz y cómo Rayna pronto llegará donde él y luego de matar a Beau matará a cualquier vampiro que se encuentre en su camino. Nora va a decirle que están en el hospital ayudando a el parto de los bebés de Caroline y cómo alguien marcado por la espada de Rayna se convierte en un objetivo sin importar dónde se encuentre. Nora le dice a Beau que van a sobrevivir y lo van a alejar de Rayna. Después de que Stefan intenta convencerlos que no salieran, Valerie lo convence para que Nora, Mary Louise, y beau huyan. Nora intenta que Valerie venga con ellos, pero Valerie insiste en quedarse para mantener a los bebés una oportunidad. Fuera del hospital, Rayna mata a Beau con su espada justo antes de Nora se escapa con Mary Louise. En Moonlight on the Bayou, Nora está en una gasolinera con Mary Louise discutiendo sobre el ajuste al nuevo mundo y le da un anillo de caramelo. Antes de que se besen, Mary Louise y Nora son disparadas por la espalda y caen en el suelo. Alex le dice a sus hombres qué las lleven a La Armeria. En Days of Future Past, Nora despierta en la celda de la Armería. Unos momentos más tarde, se le acercó Alex, quien le informó sobre la situación actual de Mary Louise. Después Nora descubrió que su novia fue envenenada por la sangre de Rayna, que fue demostrado ser mortal para las brujas, Nora acepta la oferta de Alexandría de secuestrar a Enzo y traerlo de vuelta a la armería. Nora finalmente localizó a Enzo, que tenia a Matt cautivo en su coche, y los dos se metierón en una gran pelea. Después de varios intentos de hacer qué Nora tomé la misma píldora venenosa que hizo que la vida de Mary Louise esté en peligro, Enzo se entera de que las pastillas no sirven a su propósito, y que no tenía idea de que eran letales para las brujas. Poco después, Nora y Enzo se encuentran con Alex, que revelaron que no han logrado hacer un antídoto a la sangre venenosa de Rayna, y que Mary Louise apenas tiene una semana para morir. Nora toma las llaves del coche y hace su camino de regreso a la armería, donde comparte un momento con su prometida. Mientras que estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de su estado actual, Rayna lanza rápidamente su espada hacia su coche, cortando una pequeña parte del brazo de Nora, haciéndola marcada por la Espada fénix. Ya que están tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible de Rayna, Mary Louise se le ocurrió una idea para destruir la espada. Las dos realizaron un hechizo que destruyó completamente la espada de Rayna y causó una gran explosión, matandola a las dos en el proceso. En I Went to the Woods, Valerie ve el duelo de los cuerpos cubiertos de Nora y Mary Louise, mientras que se da cuenta que ella es el ultimo hereje que queda con vida. Personalidad Nora se describe como una vampiro convertido a comienzo de sus veinte, ella y Mary Louise han mantenido su relación en secreto durante más de un siglo, y aunque su relación es clara para aquellos capaces de infiltrarse en su círculo íntimo, la preocupación y el control constante de Mary Louise aburren a Nora. Aún así, cualquiera tan tonto como para meterse con ellas sentirá toda su ira. Nora también tenía pasión por probar cosas nuevas, a diferencia de Mary Louise. También puede que no se lleva bien con mucha gente, pero ella es ferozmente protectora de sus seres queridos, especialmente de Mary Louise (a pesar de su reciente ruptura). Apariencia física Nora es una mujer joven y hermosa que parece estar a comienzo de sus 20 años, con pelo castaño ondulado y ojos color avellana oscuro. Poderes y habilidades Nora nació originalmente siendo una bruja sin poder personal, es decir, que podía practicar la magia sólo si la absorbía de otra fuente de energía. Sin embargo, ella parecía tener amplio conocimiento acerca de la magia como un ex miembro del aquelarre Géminis. Después de su transición a un vampiro, Nora adquirió una fuente constante de magia, por lo que podía practicar la brujería normalmente. Su habilidad en la magia es evidente cuando ella y Mary Louise teletransportan una caja de música alrededor de Caroline e incluso hizo que hiciera combustión desde la distancia. Ella también fue capaz de eliminar el hechizo de contención puesto sobre Caroline a petición de Lily desde otra habitación, en un solo momento. Nora posteriormente demostró un peso significativo cuando, con Mary Louise y Beau resucitaron a Julian, amante de Lily habitando su cadáver con su espíritu, a pesar del colapso del Otro Lado, alcanzable debido al hecho de que su alma se había conservado en el interior de la piedra Fénix. Después de pasar tres años en cautiverio de la Armería, las habilidades mágicas y vampíricas de Nora se debilitaron gravemente.Su fuerza como un vampiro era inferior a la media mientras era fácilmente derrotada por Enzo, un vampiro más joven. Esto es debido al hecho de que apenas se alimentaba de sangre durante su tiempo en la Armería. Su magia también se debilitó como Enzo logró romper a través de él después de una lucha. Esto es debido al hecho de que la principal fuente de la magia de Nora era su vampirismo de la que desviaba el poder, sin embargo, no se había alimentado en tres años por lo tanto estaba muy debilitada.Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente de una píldora que bloquea su magia y fácilmente lleva a cabo un hechizo de ocultamiento más adelante. Por último, en combinación con la magia de Mary Louise, que fueron capaces de destruir la Piedra Phoenix, causando una masiva explosión que la mató a los dos. Debilidades Nora tiene las debilidades típicas de un híbrido vampiro-bruja. citas la séptima temporada : Nora: (a la niña) ".. Puede ser lo que quieras, No permitas que la sociedad te diga lo contrario" : : - En Cold As Ice. Relaciones *Nora y Mary Louise (prometida) *Nora y Lily (relación madre/hija) * Nora y Beau (compañeros herejes) * Nora y Malcolm (compañeros herejes) *Nora y Valerie (compañeras herejes) *Nora y Bonnie (antiguas amigas/enemigas) *Nora y Stefan (enemigos) *Nora y Damon (enemigos) *Nora y Caroline (enemigas) *Nora y julian (ex miembro de los herejes/padre adoptivo/enemigos) Etimología *''Nora'' es un nombre femenino de origen irlandés (Nóra). El nombre podría significar "Honor" del Honora estadounidense o "Luz" del Eleonora griego. Es una variación reducida de muchos nombres que terminan con -Nora. *''Hildegard'' deriva de los elementos germánicos Hild ("Batalla") y Gard ("Caja"). Santa Hildegarda fue una mística del siglo XII de Bingen en Alemania que era famosa por sus escritos y poesías y también para sus visiones proféticas. Trivia *Ella fue la segunda miembro de los herejes cuyo apellido fue revelado. *La primera fue Valerie Tulle. *Es el tercer personaje LGBT que apareció en The Vampire Diaries después de Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker y Mary Louise y el sexto en el universo de The Vampire Diaries/The Originals después de Joshua Rosza y Aiden. *Ella es el primer personaje femenino LGBT que apareció en The Vampire Diaries junto con Mary Louise, su ex novia, siendo la segunda. *Ella y Mary Louise fueron los primeros personajes lésbicos y la primera pareja de lesbianas que aparecieron en la serie. *Nora (junto con Mary Louise y Beau) es la cuarta bruja, después de Freya y Bonnie, que ha resucitado un muerto sobrenatural cuyo espíritu antes no estaba en el otro lado, ya que no existe más. *Al igual que Bonnie, Nora realiza este hechizo mediante la piedra Fénix para crear una conexión permanente entre el cuerpo y el alma de Julian, amante de Lily, uniendo su cuerpo con su alma. Su espíritu se conservaba anteriormente en la piedra Fénix después de su muerte. *Cuando estaba atrapada en el mundo prisión, a Nora le gustaba leer un poema llamado "La respuesta de la ninfa al Pastor." *Nora le dijo a Bonnie que la Navidad siempre fue su fiesta favorita. *Nora parece fisicamente el hereje más joven. *no se sabe si ella es el hereje más joven. *sin embargo, Valerie se refirió a ella como el "Una Maleducada", lo que indica que su comportamiento es algo "infantil" y, probablemente su edad perpetua. Apariciones Temporada seis *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada siete *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mencionada/Risa escuchada de fondo) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (mencionada) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Days of Future Past'' (muerte) *''I Went To The Woods'' (cadaver/mencionada) *''One Way Or Another'' (mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used To Know'' (mencionada) *''Kill 'Em all'' (mencionada) Galería 7X01-13-Nora.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg Nora7x01.jpg 7X01-23-Nora.jpg 7X01-28-Nora.jpg 701_Teen_Girl_Nora.jpg 7X01-48-Nora.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:No muertos Categoría:LGBT Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries